Won't You Be With Me
by A Little Pinch of Amourshiping
Summary: "You mean a lot to me, Petra. No one has ever made me feel this way about anyone before. You seem to help me when I'm sad and alone, and you brighten my day when you're with me.". Jesse/Petra. One-shot. Complete. Please R&R
Just a quick description of the Jesse I'm writing about.

Gender: Male

Skin Color: Pale. White.

Eyes: Green (I'm not 100% positive)

Otherwise, enjoy!

The zombie groaned in pain as it was defeated by one of the Order of the Stone members. It disappeared in flurries of dust, only leaving rotten flesh behind as Petra raised her sword from it.

The team was sent on a mission to stop a zombie apocalypse in another dimension. Many were infected, but luckily thanks to Olivia's knowledge, she was able to cure tons of the inhabitants that lived in this world. It was something easy that they could do in just a matter of days. They've had harder things that they faced.

"I think that was the last of them." Petra shouted to her teammates through the bramble and trees she was surrounded by. "What about you guys?"

"We're good!" She heard Olivia and Axel shout, also with a few zombies groaning in defeat in the background. It made her sigh quietly, but it was cut short when she didn't hear Jesse responding. What did he get into?

"Got at least three over here!" Jesse finally shouted. The slashing sound of him swinging his enchanted sword at the enemies meant he wasn't that far.

"I need help if you don't mind!"

The trees were blocking Petra's view. Scanning her surroundings quickly, she found a lengthy vine that led to the trees above. Grabbing hold of it, she pulled her way up to the top. This was a pro of Petra's, making her way up with ropes, vines, more things. Her teammates could barely make it halfway up. Now at the top, she breathed in some of the air. It smelled much better than down at the surface. It smelled of rotten flesh, blood, and just wretched stench of sewage. Up here, it smelled nicer, more tropical.

On the leafy treetops, she hopped, jumped and soared through the sky, as if she were one of the 'Matrix' members. She finally spotted the man fighting the zombies. Jesse was cornered, and the zombies were right at him, groaning happily and showing their chipped teeth. "Hey, I need help!" Jesse shouted into the sky, "C'mon!"

"I'm coming!" Petra shouted, and Jesse looked up at the trees above him.

"Petra?"

Drawing her sword from her back, Petra jumped from the top, and the leaves that were connected to multiple branches, gave away as she plummeted to the ground, with her sword being aimed at one of the enemies.

"Auuggghhh!"

She deeply engraved her sword straight into one of the zombie's head. Jesse went right in front of Petra swinging his sword only once to chop another zombie in half. It disappeared instantly, leaving nothing behind. Not even rotten flesh. Very unusual. The last one, which was only a little guy, looked terrified, but revealed its razor sharp teeth to show that it was ready to fight.

The two chuckled, and together stabbed the little zombie in the stomach. It laid over on its side, and exploded in a flurry of sparkles, which was another unusual effect. The sky began to clear up, with the mist clearing away, and the sky returning to its normal blue state.

"Nice job." Jesse said to Petra, and putting his sword back in his holder.

"Thanks, you too." Petra replied smiling while also nudging Jesse in the shoulder. The young man blushed, but quickly covered it with a straight face.

"We should get back to the others, and see if they're alright." Jesse stated, "They may need help."

"Right."

The two climbed up one tree together, with Petra grabbing Jesse's hand. It was something they did a lot, but not in a romantic way. It was only a teamwork type of thing. Although it was that sort of thing, that was the closest that Jesse would ever get to touch Petra from. From Jesse's sight, he saw more than just a lady that was part of The Order of the Stone. He saw a fighter. A protector. Someone who had feelings for others. She was a big help when Reuben passed away. It was all Jesse could think about. Rueben. Rueben. Rueben. No more daily morning carrots, no more lunch carrots, no more dinner carrots, no more fetch. Rueben was just gone, but remained in lots of memories. It was rare when Jesse cried about his pet pig. When everyone would be sleeping, he would let small tears slip from his eyes. Only a few though. Petra is a light sleeper, so she could hear Jesse's soft sniffling. She gives a comforting smile, one that says; 'Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay. Alright?'

She then tiptoes to where Jesse was sleeping, comforting him, and singing him a lullaby as if he were a child. Petra would be great with children. Maybe children of her own. Maybe..

"Hey!" Petra says, shaking Jesse's hand, "C'mon. I'm not gonna drag you."

Jesse chuckled nervously with his cheeks reddening.

"Sorry, ma'am." He joked, in which he caught a chuckle from Petra.

"Alright, enough with the goofing around. Let's get back to the others." Petra laughed.

XXX

"Hey, it took you guys long enough!" Axel shouted from below.

"Whatever! If you're gonna defeat zombies, you've gotta defeat 'em with style." Petra spat back.

Axel laughed, and Olivia grinned. The team was very close to one another, maybe even more close than the other Order of the Stone members during the Wither Storm. It was sad seeing Magnus go after he had taken too much had a minor case of Wither Sickness which grew stronger by the minute, Petra had lost her memory, even her name she had forgotten. Lukas, oh jeez, when he thought 'The Ocelot's' were his real 'friends', he was stupid enough to go and look for them, leaving the others behind. Lukas is still a big help to them to this day though, when he realized that Jesse and the gang were his real friends after all. Then there was Reuben who died a few weeks later. He was so cute, so adorable. So cuddly. (In the author's opinion. Probably Jesse as well.)

It was sad to see him go.

"The people in the city are throwing a party for us. One of the citizens had told Axel and I." Olivia explained, "So why don't we go?"

"Sounds good to me!" Jesse replied almost immediately, "C'mon, Axel! There might be a cake waiting for us!"

"Cake? Oh I am in! Let's get going before the people get to it first." Axel agreed, and the two boys started dashing through the forest, leaving the girls behind.

The two ladies sighed, and removed their helmets. Over the years, eight to be exact, the team changed their style, hair mostly, but kept the same uniforms. Petra had grown her red-orange hair up to the middle of her back, and put it in one braid, which was was always curled up inside her helmet. Olivia had done nothing but took her hair out of her ponytails.

The two walked, and were hearing the men shout about how great the cake would be.

"Boys." Olivia muttered.

"Boys and their cake." Petra added, and the two laughed together. Both of them walked casually through the forest, not running like the boys were. The two were silent, not knowing what to discuss. No missions were being assigned so far, so why would they be in the need to rush?

"So, got any ideas so far?" Petra finally said.

"Not really. This zombie invasion really did spark my imagination though. I just know that something's going to come to mind soon." replied Olivia.

"Never doubted you for a minute Olivia."

The black-haired woman smiled. Back when he Wither Storm was raging everywhere, ever since Olivia met Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer, Olivia had lost self confidence when Ellegaard had said that she doesn't have what it takes to be a great engineer. This had taken effect on her tremendously, and she doubted everything she thought about that involved inventing, until Jesse encouraged her again. She never seems to be so down anymore, which is a good thing.

"How's you and Jesse?" Olivia started this time with a smirk. The girls were a long distance from the boys, so it was safe to talk about these things. One of the girls on the team had crushes, but never explained it to their teammates except Olivia. Olivia was a sole survivor while Petra had developed feelings for Jesse, but was able to cover them up well. You'd think that it would be the other way around, but the two had matured and grew, unlike the boys. Petra is still not a girly girl. She still loves making deals on occasions, and slaying enemies. Especially zombies.

"We're cool. He still doesn't seem to notice though. At times, Jesse can be so dense." Petra laughed.

"I really hope they'll drop the childish act though. I mean, c'mon. We're at least twenty, twenty-one or twenty-two by now?" Olivia replied.

"Well, people do say that girls mature five years faster than boys." Petra stated.

"Right! So they're technically seventeen, sixteen or fifteen right now?"

"I guess you could say that."

The two laughed again, having a great time. It was rare that something like this would happen, with all the work, and them being busy. This was a precious moment, a little girl time.

"C'mon, girls!" shouted a very impatient Axel. "I can smell the cake from here! Don't you want cake?"

"I'd want cake. I'd want cake to throw at you. I'd want that." Olivia muttered.

Petra snorted again, "Let's go, before those kids get into trouble."

XXX

The party…. was amazing. Balloons were strawn everywhere, confetti covered the sand, and yes, tons of cake stood upon a marble white table. The people had set the party up on a beach, a very special beach. Where the ocean water was so blue that it reminded everyone of fish in a good way. The waves sparkled in the glittery sun, which was beginning to set. The sand was so smooth. It had seemed as if they had put a special potion making it feel this way. Dance music blasted from the left of the beach, where people were swinging people round and round.

"This is awesome!" Axel managed to say as he snarfed down slices of cake.

"Axel, don't eat too fast. You don't need a stomachache." Olivia stated, snatching the slice he was eating from him.

"Hey!" He whined, "Give it back!"

"You agree to be slow with your eating?"

Axel nodded, giving his puppy dog eyes. Olivia tossed the cake slice towards the man, and Axel was thankful.

Unlike Axel, Jesse was still on his first slice, savoring every bite of the strawberry icing.

"This cake is just so awesomesauce!" exclaimed Jesse but quickly turned his head to where the music was blasting from.

"Hey guys! We should go dance over there! It could be fun!" Olivia stated, "Jesse, why don't you dance with Petra? I'll wait for Axel."

Petra looked nervous, but Olivia mouthed, 'You'll thank me later', and winked. She gave Olivia the stink eye, because everyone knew Petra was not a good dancer.

"That's sounds good. C'mon, Petra, let's go."

Jesse grabbed Petra's hand, and together they walked to the dancing area. They didn't see Olivia laughing behind them. Slow waltzing music was beginning to play, and Petra hated this type of dance most. She cringed slightly at the musical tune.

"We should take off our helmets. It's hot here." Petra explained, trying to waste time in secret.

"Great idea. There's a counter over there." Jesse pointed, and both of them walked over to release themselves from the humid helmet that protected their noggin. Petra was running out of distractions, there was no choice but to dance.

Jesse grabbed both of Petra's hands and started moving back and forth. Petra was trying to imitate the movements of Jesse, but ended up just stumbling upon his feet. Jesse almost tripped multiple times, until he stopped.

"I guess dancing really isn't your thing."

"It isn't. So you're right. Especially with slow dances."

Jesse understood. Taking her hand, they walked. Walked off the dancing area. Forgetting about their helmets.

"What are we doing?"

"Going for a little walk. That good with you, Petra?"

Shrugging, the woman replied, "Fine, that's fine."

The soft sand felt like walking on a bunch of pillows. It was turning into night time quickly, and stars started to come out and shine with the light they were born with. Torches were also lit, and tons of lights from the buildings and billboards near the beach were shining. It was peaceful, almost perfect. Petra seemed to enjoy it, because there was a smile was on her face. It was wonderful. Something that she wanted to do, to get closer to Jesse. He was a good friend, and she felt more safe when next to him. Especially when she caught Wither Sickness a few years back.

While Jesse thought that Petra was also a good friend, this was a plan of his. He wanted to make sure that this walk would be the one where he would express his feelings to Petra.

The stars began to shine more brightly, and chatter and excited noises were beginning to not be heard.

"Alright, this should be far enough." Jesse said aloud, "C'mon, sit down with me, Petra."

The wind blew as he said the words, and Petra's braid was flowing in the air, while the heroine had a confused look on her face, but obeyed what the leader had said. Sitting down on the pillowy like sand, the two watched the waves ripple in the distance. One splashed near the two, and had got Petra a little wet. Jesse chuckled, and Petra gave a playful frown. Scooping up some water in her right hand, Petra aimed at Jesse's uniform, hitting it directly. Doing an 'oops' look, Jesse gave the playful frown that Petra had given him. Getting up from the sand, and going to where the waves splashed Petra, Jesse splashed Petra. Drenching her badly. Now getting competitive, Petra went deeper into the water, and splashed Jesse by moving the water, forming a sizeable wave. The two splashed around as if they were little kids again, laughing, screaming, laughing so hard until they were crying. Their uniforms were drenched in saltwater, and seaweed was tangled in their soaking hair, but none of it mattered to them at the moment. They were having fun.

Getting ready to splash Jesse again, Petra slipped on something, and fell onto Jesse. Jesse then fell over onto his bottom, landing in the water. Petra landed on his lap as he fell, and the two blushed after the incident. They were close enough to shore so it was okay if they were sitting there. It was quiet, and the only thing making noise was the waves splashing. Jesse knew it was his time to speak.

"So Petra," he started off, "Do you mind if I tell you something? Even if it may sound weird?"

"Of course. You've said many weird things before."

Jesse was processing that reply for a minute. He really has said weird things?

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you is serious. Please, don't laugh."

"Alright then. Get on with it."

"So you know how we first met? You weren't a heroine. The things you loved to do was to fight Withers and go The End, and loved trading. I thought at first that you would just be someone I was fond of, but I am wrong. One hundred percent."

"Okay, and?"

"Well, as time went on, I really could see who you were. A fighter, someone who wanted to protect your friends. You weren't used to being looked out for by others, but now you are. You know how to comfort citizens when danger approaches. These things led me to like you, Petra. Do you understand that?"

"I guess so. It really what I wanted you all this time."

"You wanted to hear that?" Jesse repeated, stunned.

"Yeah. If you didn't know, I have feelings for you too. I like you, Jesse."

"I like you too Petra. I really like you."

The two stared at each other dreamily, and fireworks suddenly began to explode, creating beautiful displays in the sky. Both of them now wanted to do something under it. Both of them knew what it was.

If you were next to them, you would hear a small kiss that both of them shared…

XXX

This was the longest one shot I've ever written. 2,780 words to be exact.

Make sure to review and like for more! Be sure to check out my FanFiction page if you're a Pokèmon lover!


End file.
